Fire and Pillaging
by Locksoli
Summary: Post season 4. Beacon Hills continues to be the beacon it is. With magical foxes, shapeshifting wolf people, and cannibals on serious roid rage, you'd think the pack had seen it all. You would be wrong


Three girls walked down a street. Two blonde girls, one with gray eyes, and the other green. Beside them, a blue eyed brunette walked casually. They were mostly talking about the Party they had been to, how many cute boys were there, and how fun it was. Eventually, they broke off, saying goodbye to one another before taking their own routes home. The brunette walks past a long stretch of woods to get back home, and her curfew is almost up. Her parents are strict about it, but she always makes sure she is home on time. Usually, she has enough time to admire the wildlife, such as the night-blooming flowers, or the owls that perch onto branches. This night however, she is late, and walks briskly, so she can get home quicker. Then, she hears it. To her senses, all she hears is a branch being snapped. To her, she only thinks its a deer, or a raccoon she startled while it was looking for a nighttime snack. She could never have been more wrong.

The next sound that came from the forest was a loud growl. Not like a dog, or a coyote. More like a lion, with some reptilian hiss or crocodilian roar lingering in the background. She froze in her tracks, her face going white. The forest seemed completely frozen, and almost silent. Whatever was in there, was moving towards her. Then, she she heard a loud, vicious hiss, and that set her in motion. She ran as fast as her feet could go. Not nearly fast enough. She heard loud, flapping sounds, and began to scream. Two clawed hands grabbed her, one covering her mouth, the other holding down her arms. Her muffled screams disappeared as she was pulled deep into the forest, the only thing telling one she had passed by was a discarded purse and the smell of perfume. Police would find enough evidence to put out an amber alert.

But we aren't focused on her story now. We are moving to a house in the surrounding town. In the driveway, is parked a sheriff's cruiser, and a beloved jeep. Inside, we see four boys, lacrosse players, watching a horror movie. Scott, Stiles, Liam, and Mason all sit on a couch, watching Thirty days of Night. On the table in front of them is a bowl of popcorn,  
>another full of chips, and 4 red cups filled with some sprite. Paper plates still lined with pizza stains show exactly what they're up to, and they haven't even gotten past the first box.<br>The movie is just reaching the part when the vampires actually arrive. Mason winces as he sees a man bleeding from a large bite mark in his neck. Stiles intently watches as the vampires begin attacking people all over the northern Alaskan town.

Finally, mason breaks the silence with his simple question. "So... have you guys ever seen vampires?" Scott and Stiles look at him, mason and liam looking inquisitively back.  
>"What? its a legitimate question". Stiles grabs a handful of popcorn, then proceeds to answer while his mouth is full. "No, just werewolves, foxes, evil druids, and murderous lizard people".<br>Just as he says this, the survivors are all holed up inside of a restaurant, watching the carnage caused by the screaming vampires outside. Scott can see the kid, the younger brother of the sheriff, looking out the window. The movie had really good acting. He didn't like the sequel as much, but it wasn't bad. Way better than twilight. Mason's question did make him wonder though. If werewolves ran around california, maybe vampires did the same somewhere else. Their movie time was slightly interrupted by a sound near the front door. All four boys saw the sheriff of beacon hills going out for duty. "Where ya goin' dad?" The sheriff turned around to see his son looking at him, questioningly. "Theres a case stiles, thats all we know".  
>Stiles looked at him inquisitively. The sheriff walked out the door, and was out like that. Stiles wouldn't have it. He paused the movie, and turned to the news in nearly the blink of an eye. This elicited a loud, "Awww come on stiles!" from his friends. He didn't care.<p>

On the news, the anchor was reporting about a kidnapping. A picture of a girl popped up, and the anchor continued on, saying that there were few details at the moment. Stiles sat straight, then, he looked to Scott. "Alright, what do you think?". Scott looked at him like he was nuts. "What?". Stiles stood up, and paced around the room for a few seconds, before coming to a conclusion, "Maybe a werewolf wanted some but didn't want to go through the trouble of losing all the money in his wallet" he joked. He paced a bit more, before hatching up another theory "maybe it was a vampire!". He looked at the three, and then all jumpy "Maybe its kidnapping girls and using them for food". Scott put a hand on his best friends shoulder, and looked at him. "Stiles, maybe not everything that happens in this town involves the supernatural". Stiles gave him a quizzical look, like Scott had just gone insane. "Do you hear yourself right now?"  
>Scott gave a loud sight, and looked to Liam, then back to Stiles. "Alright, lets go check it out".<p>

Scott and Liam choose the ground. The moved much faster than a car. Stiles and mason took the jeep, watching as the two wolves, with their eyes flaring, ran on all fours. When they finally arrived at the crime scene, Scott and Liam were normal as they could be. The crime scene was teaming with investigators. The sheriff and his deputy were talking to somebody, when the sheriff noticed his son and co. Needless to say, he wasn't happy about it.

"Stiles!". The angry tone was not new to stiles, nor was his fathers insistent demands that there wasn't anything involving the supernatural going on. Scott, and Liam, could see that was not the case. The person that the sheriff and his deputy were talking to was a short, strawberry blonde girl. Their friend, Lydia. The banshee...


End file.
